SuperCross
by thraxbaby
Summary: My super crossover with characters from more than just OJ and Herc. So far: OJ/Herc/Aladdin/Pirates/HarryPotter -Thrax finds out he has a daughter
1. Chapter 1

**Whoo!! First OJxHerc crossover! Acctually I'm making all the OJ crossovers, so... Enjoy! This first chapter is inspired a little by the Hercules episode Arabian Nights. **

Hades, Lord of the Underworld, sat at his dark throne bored out of his mind. If he weren't immortal, he would have killed himself a long time ago and made Zeus clean up the mess. Hundreds of times he tried taking over Olympus and the world, but the Fates stopped liking him for some reason. He always ended up losing. To add to his annoyance, his two minions, Pain and Panic, came tumbling in, tripping over their own feet and each other.

"Um, sir? We got a problem." Panic said before covering his head in case Hades decided to get violent. Hades put his fingers to his temples and asked, "What _kind _of problem?"

"One of the souls don't want to go quietly." Pain answered.

"What!? Show me!" Hades followed the two but they couldn't find the rebel spirit. Hades went back to his throne and saw a white figure sitting on it.

"Hey! Get off of there!" Hades yelled. The figure just smirked.

"Oh come on, baby! If you are who I think you are, then I actually helped you!" the figure leaned back and crossed his arms. Hades tried to think. He knew he'd remember if he saw this guy before. The guy didn't even have a nose or ears. He had dreadlocks and wore a trench coat and combat boots.

"Whatever, just go back with the other souls and off my chair!" Hades was getting annoyed with everyone today.

"You ain't getting rid of Thrax without a fight!" Thrax told him. That's when Hades knew. Thrax, the virus that helped get rid of the last of Wonder Boy's remaining bloodline.

"Wait- you're supposed to be a virus. Why are you human size?" Hades asked. Thrax shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me, but if you give me my life back, I have a plan that will benefit all of us." Hades gave Thrax his life and they got started on their plan.

**Yeah, I know this chapter was pretty short, but I'll try to start working on longer chapters. Someday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Yay! This chapter somewhat inspired by Mickey Mouse's House of Villains. **

Thrax and his followers sat around the table, about to be served dinner. Every Saturday, each man got to choose a theme for dinner and this Saturday was Jafar's turn to choose. Of course, he chose Arabian Nights. All the servants were dressed in harem outfits: strapless bra-like tops and long skirts with slits up the sides, all embroidered with either gold or silver. The young woman who was serving Thrax had a black outfit embroidered with silver. _I'd like a piece of that! _Thrax thought. As she leaned forward to put food on his plate, he whispered in her ear, telling her to meet him in his room. She hesitantly nodded and stepped back to let him eat. Thrax looked around the table and saw Jafar doing the same to the blond who was serving him. As Thrax ate, he thought about the young women there. They were all homeless, runaways, or orphans: girls who wouldn't be missed and would do anything for money or a little pleasure. After dinner, he went up to his room and found the serving girl sitting on his bed. At the sound of him entering, the girl stood up. Thrax removed his coat and hung it on a hook by the door. He pulled her close to him and started kissing her neck. She whimpered a little and shrunk away from his kisses.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, baby." Thrax whispered in her ear. He then grabbed her arm and expertly threw her so she landed on his bed. She tried to escape, but Thrax grabbed her wrists and held her down. His legs were clamped around hers. He went for her neck again. She struggled, trying to escape his grip.

"No, stop! I'm your daughter!" she yelled out. Thrax froze. The girl's chest moved up and down from breathing hard and her breath came out shakey. He loosened his grip on her enough so that she could pull herself out from under him. He stared at the girl who claimed herself his daughter. She had light brown eyes that, in the right light, he guessed would look very close to his. Her dark brown hair was a little messy from her struggle. Thrax listened to her story of how she came to be a servant for him.

"Who was your mother?" Thrax asked.

"Liliana Barbossa." she answered. Hector's younger sister.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"Dead." the girl whispered. "She died trying to have me."

"Oh. So, what's your name?" he asked her.

"Carlie." Carlie yawned and Thrax realized it should be past midnight.

"You can sleep here tonight, baby." he told her. He took off his boots and turned out the lights. He climbed into bed on one side as Carlie fell asleep on the other.

**A.N. Okay, #1: If you haven't noticed by now, I always imagine Thrax as a lover, not a fighter, mainly to show he's not all that bad (I do that because my mom thinks it's weird I always like all the bad guys). #2: I couldn't think of any good names for Carlie, so I used Renesmee's middle name (Breaking Dawn).**


	3. Chapter 3

Thrax was the first to wake up. He almost forgot about Carlie until he saw her asleep on the bed. Her hair was messy and sticking out all over. Thrax saw she had goosebumps all over her body so he covered her with a blanket. He went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. As he stood there, taking in the hot water, he tried to think of what he'd do with Carlie. Obviously, he had to keep her from the other men. If he was turned on by his own daughter, who's to say the others wouldn't also be turned on? Then there's clothes. He knew the kind of clothes the servants wore: short, tight, and thin fabric. Exactly what he wanted, but not for his daughter. He needed to get her something less revealing for her. After a few minutes, he ended his shower and got dressed. When he got out, Carlie was awake. She was curled up under the blankets, right where he was previously laying. He knew it'd still be warm, since his body temperature was always higher than normal, giving off more heat and making everything seem colder, exactly why he always wore a turtleneck. He guessed it was the same for her. He sat down on the bed to put his boots on.

"I'm going to get you some new clothes, baby. Do you need anything else?" Thrax asked. Carlie shook her head. "Okay, then. make sure nobody comes in here." Carlie nodded.

Shopping for a teenage girl was easier than Thrax expected. He knew what sizes would fit her, since he analyzed her body all night. He picked out a few outfits for her and went home. Coming home with shopping bags filled with clothes from the junior section, however, was harder. The guys, being guys, teased him like there was no tomorrow. One dead man later, all was silent.

Once in his room, Thrax set the bags on his bed. Carlie wasn't in bed, but he found her soaking in the bath. For a second, Thrax looked away. Then he reminded himself who he was. He looked again. Her skin was pink from the hot water. He finally looked up at her face and, though it was free of emotion, her eyes screamed, "look at me again and I will hurt you." He smirked and set a fresh pair of clotheson top of the toilet seat. He winked at her and left the bathroom.

**A.N.: Aw, Thrax! We all know you wanted those Abbey Dawn skinny jeans for yourself! *ducks out of the way of a thrown chair* Ha! Missed me! *gets hit in the head and becomes unconscious* **

**Thrax: Sorry, baby, but I have to borrow the author for a moment! *evil things happen***


	4. Chapter 4

**After waking up tied up in a dark, moldy basement and finding out Thrax stole my skinny jeans for himself, I found a new pair of pants and got to work writing this chapter. I hope you like it!**

Carlie emerged from the bathroom feeling better. She wanted to confront Thrax about looking at her in the bath, but thought better of it. Thrax grabbed her hand and spun her around. She was wearing a long, long-sleeved gray button up shirt and skinny jeans (**Hey! those are mine!**) and some black flats.

"Ooh, baby! You lookin fine today! I did a pretty good job, didn't I?" Thrax said. Carlie smiled. She never got compliments. "I'm gonna have to show you off now!" Thrax kissed the top of her hand and led her out the door.

When they arrived in the living room where everyone was gathered, Carlie looked around. Some men were sitting at a table playing cards, one man with a red bandana and a braided beard was gesturing wildly while telling a girl on his lap some crazy story, and everyone else was just relaxing with a girl or a drink. When they saw Thrax come in with Carlie, people stared. It wasn't as if he never had a girl before, but it was the fact that Carlie was wearing new, less revealing clothes. Thrax sat in his favorite chair with Carlie sitting on the arm rest when one man was brave enough to ask, "So, what'd she have to do for you to get her new clothes?" He took a drink from his cup.

"She's my daughter." Thrax answered flatly. The man spit his drink out. Jafar stood up.

"Are you really going to believe some... servant girl who just claims she's your daughter? How do you know she's not lying?" Jafar glared at Carlie.

"Because," Thrax said, putting a protective arm around Carlie. "You all know the punishment for lying to me." Carlie knew. She'd heard the stories many times. It was torture. It was meant to go on for so long, you beg for death.

********

Carlie woke up feeling uneasy. It was two in the morning and she couldn't think of any reason why she woke up. Her father's protective arm was around her waist. Something felt wrong. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt? Suddenly, the memories seeped back into her mind. She woke up because she had a nightmare...

_She was running. Suddenly a clawed hand reached for her arm and threw her onto a large bed. Snake-like chains wrapped themselves around her upper body, leaving her lower half exposed. A black mass appeared at the foot of the bed. She felt the claws feeling the top of her pants and moving down towards her legs. She screamed and the chains turned into her father's arm and the figure disappeared. _

Carlie moved in closer to Thrax and tried to go back to sleep. Thrax, however, was wide awake. He watched her sleep, watched her wake from her dream, a nightmare that was most likely about him.

**A.N.: I'm starting to repeat myself. My scenes with Thrax almost all sound the same. I'm changing it soon, though. I've been reading ****Kisa-Hana-chan's Difficult Desicions and had an idea I was saving for a different story of mine, but it would make this story a little more interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, Thrax and his men went to a club to have fun. Thrax knew he couldn't leave Carlie at home, so he brought her along. When they entered the club, Thrax sat Carlie down at a table.

"Nobody touches you or even gets near you, got it?" Thrax said.

"Yes, sir." Carlie answered. A young woman caught Thrax's eye and he followed her to the bar. He talked to the woman at the bar. After about ten minutes, he glanced over at Carlie. To his surprise and disgust, he saw a man twice as old as himself trying to kiss Carlie. He stomped over to the table and grabbed the man by the neck and stabbed him with his killer claw. A knife fell out of the man's hand. Carlie stared in horror as the man burst into flames. Thrax glared down at her, his yellow eyes practically glowing with rage. He grabbed her upper arm and yanked her out of the seat.

"We're. Going. Home." he growled. He dragged her home. Carlie tried to keep up with Thrax's furious strides. Thrax's claws were digging into her arm and blood was starting to drip down her arm. Carlie tried to tell him it wasn't her fault, but in his mind, rage was rushing through his body. He needed to protect her and he'd do it in the only way he knew how.

Back home, Thrax led Carlie down a staircase deep under the house. (**Hey, maybe **_**that's**_** where I woke up!**) They went into a sound-proof room in the basement and Thrax closed the door. He ripped Carlie's clothes off and seeing her shocked expresion, he said, "Trust me, baby. You'll thank me for this later." He then strapped her down onto a table. He then pulled out a tiny glass vial from his pocket. It was filled with purple liquid. He stepped closer to her and opened the vial. "Baby, it hurts me to do this, but I'm protecting you." He dipped the tip of his claw in the liquid and scratched it across her chest. As soon as the liquid hit her bloodstream, she _was_ grateful her clothes were gone. She felt the liquid move through her veins like fire. She yelled out. Thrax stroked her cheek. The pain only intensified when it reached her heart, causing the burning liquid to course through her body. Carlie screamed louder and tears fell down her face. In her mind, it felt like her body exploded into flames. Suddenly, the room started to spin, her vision blurred and everything disappeared into darkness.

_Carlie was surrounded by fire. She wanted the fire to stop. She didn't want to be burned. Out of the fire, the dark figure appeared. The light of the fire caught his face and Carlie saw it was her dad. He put on his shades and held out his hand. When Carlie took it, she was suprised that it wasn't hot like it usually was. It was cooler. He led her out of the fire and her surroundings cooled. _

When Carlie woke up early the next morning, she was drenched with sweat, but she felt cold. She heard Thrax unlock her from the table. In the dim light, Carlie saw her wrists were red from struggling against the bonds. Thrax helped her dry off and gave her a dress to wear. Despite what happened, she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

**A.N.: Hmm, what will happen next? What does the purple liquid do? Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 took me a while to write, since I had it with me at school and I just kept writing and writing. **

Carlie couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was going to take a shower to wash off all the sweat when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a mixture of yellow and brown, only closer to yellow like Thrax's. Her lips were darker pink and her skin looked light red, like she was in a hot shower for too long. Also, she had purple streaks in her hair, which made her eyes stand out more. Carlie screamed, ran out of the bathroom, and confronted Thrax.

"What the heck did you do to me?!" Carlie screamed at Thrax, her voice a little hoarse from all the screaming the night before.

"I'm bringing your virus blood up to the surface. Plus, it'll keep all those creeps away from you, like the guy from the club!" Thrax walked away to look out the window. Carlie followed him.

"What's with you always trying to protect me?" she asked. Thrax didn't look at her, but answered, "I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother."

"Why? What happened?" Carlie asked. Thrax sighed.

""Let's just say when she finally realized what we did together, she freaked and ran away. I didn't even know she was pregnant. She was the only one who I ever really fell in love with." Thrax turned to her and added, "Tell anyone I said that and I'm locking you up in here." Carlie put her arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Thrax gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"How sentimental." a chillingly familiar voice said. Thrax and Carlie turned around and saw Hades standing in front of the door.

"We had a deal, Hades. I did your job and you left me alone." Thrax told him.

"Yeah, but you didn't finish your job, virus!" Hades moved his hands and smoke formed a ring in midair. In the middle of the smoke ring, a live shot of a man and a woman appeared. The man seemed to be the woman's father. "Do these two seem familiar?" Hades asked. "These two are the sunspot's last two descendants. I thought I told you to wipe them out a long time ago?!" Thrax looked at the man and his eyes widened. "Oh, yeah," Hades continued. "This guy stopped you didn't he?" The image changed to a shot of a blue-colored man sleeping with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Jones!" Thrax growled.

"Exactly. Now, you have to get into these two, steal their DNA bead, and you'll be off the hook." Hades said, the image and the smoke disappearing.

"Let me come with you." Carlie said. Thrax looked at her. He would need help, but he didn't want to endanger his only daughter's life.

"It'll be difficult." Thrax said, facing her.

"I can take a challenge." she answered.

"You'd be risking your life." he said.

"I don't care. You made me like this so I could be protected. Why not try it out?" Carlie said.

"Come on! Let's get this over with!" Hades impatiently yelled. Gray smoke surrounded Thrax and Carlie and their surroundings changed. Soon, they were looking up at a humungous Frank. They jumped into his food and entered the body. They hid out in a piece of chewed up food until a saliva boat picked them up. Thrax got rid of the cells on board and torched the throat. He moved quickly, not wanting to waste time or endanger Carlie anymore than he already was at the moment. He found an empty apartment building and decided on a gameplan.

"Okay, we're gonna sneak in there and you'll be a distraction. If anyone is about to find us, distract them by saying you're lost. I'll take them down and we'll keep going. Thrax said.

"What if we're caught?" Carlie asked.

"Then you act like my hostage. They'll let you go and you can finish the job." he answered. He gave her a black DNA chain just like his, only it was empty. Carlie wrapped the chain a few times around her wrist.

*****

That night, Thrax and Carlie put their plan to action. To Thrax's suprise, they actually got as far as the subconscious when two guards came around the corner. Thrax hid as Carlie kept walking.

"Hey! You don't have permission to be here!" One of the guards said.

"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to meet my uncle in the hypothalamus, but I guess I got lost." Carlie sais as innocently as she could. When one guard led Carlie away, Thrax killed the other. The guard turned around and Carlie snatched his ID while Thrax stabbed him with his claw. They made it all the way to the hypothalamus unnoticed. Once they got into the hypothalamus, though, is when the trouble started.

**A.N.: Whew! Took me a while to write and post, but all's good now. Please hit that little green button down there and review! (Hi, Gempire!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! ch 7 up!**

Thrax easily took down the nerdy scientist cells and took the bead he needed. When they were about to escape the hypothalamus, they met a pair of cops who looked very familiar.

"Yo! Hold it right- what the?" Osmosis Jones stared at the virus. "You're supposed to be dead!" Ozzy said.

"I'm not?" Thrax said sarcastically. He grabbed Carlie and held her close both for her protection and to initiate Plan B. His claw was lit up and pointed towards her neck. "Follow me and the girl dies!" Thrax ran with Carlie to the nearest window. "Hold on tight, baby." he whispered to Carlie. Carlie did as he said and he jumped out the window and glided down to the street below. He jacked a car and sped off towards the mouth. At the last second, however, he turned towards the nose. As all the cops arrived in the mouth, Thrax and Carlie already made their escape. "All in less than 24 hours, baby!" Thrax proudly said to no one in particular. "I'm getting into the medical books for sure!"

The two landed in Shane's hair and climbed down until they could crawl into her ear. Just like in Frank, they found an empty apartment building and crashed there for a while.

"So, what's the game plan? Same as the last one?" Carlie asked.

"No. This body is younger and more health conscious, which means immunity is stronger here. We're gonna wait here for a while." Thrax answered. Thrax watched cells move through the streets below. Carlie curled up in a corner and soon fell asleep.

When Carlie woke up, she found herself covered with Thrax's jacket and all alone.

"Dad?" Carlie got up and dusted off her dress. "Dad, where are you?" Carlie looked in every room of the apartment. Thrax was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe he went to get some food?" Carlie tried to re-assure herself. They hadn't eaten in a while and Carlie was hungry. An hour later, it was getting dark and Thrax was still gone. Carlie dusted off a ripped sweatshirt as best as she could, put it on, and left the apartment. She memorized exactly where the apartment was, just in case she needed to come back. She pulled the hood over her head to cover her hair and hide her eyes and went out to look for her dad.

As she walked down the street, she noticed a cell about her age leaning on a building, reading a newspaper. Carlie gasped when she saw the headline on the front page: DEADLY VIRUS ARRESTED. The teen cell spotted Carlie and looked to see what she read.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. They think he's the same virus that killed Shane's dad, Frank." he said. "Between you and me, I hope they kill him soon."

"What!?" Carlie blurted out. The cell raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean why?"

"He fried my home, killing all of my friends and everyone I've ever known!" he yelled. Then he sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to take it all out on you. I'm still upset about it. If it weren't for my dad's quick thinking, my whole family'd be dead."

"I just came from Frank, too. My dad and I got seperated trying to escape and I'm trying to find him." Carlie looked at Thrax's picture in the newspaper and had an idea. "And I think that virus knows where he is."

Carlie convinced the cell, whose name she learned was Rex, that her "dad" was tracking down the virus for years and when he finally found him, they got seperated. They were on a bus, on their way to the prison where they were keeping Thrax. When they got there, Rex convinced the cops to let Carlie talk to Thrax. As soon as she was locked in with him, she rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her close with his right arm, since his whole left hand was covered in thick ice. He kissed her on the cheek and saw that a tear ran down it.

"Don't cry, baby." Thrax whispered in her ear. "Everything's going to be fine."

"What happened? Why are you in here?" Carlie asked.

"Someone spotted me looking out the window and called the feds." he answered. "I covered you with my jacket so they wouldn't see you."

"I heard they're going to kill you. I can't let that happen." she said. Thrax wiped a tear from her face.

"Whatever you do, be careful." Thrax got an idea. "Do it tomorrow morning when they try to kill me. They'll take a while to set up. I'll stall as long as I can. Take my DNA chain. I left it in my jacket pocket." Just then, Carlie's stomach growled. Thrax pushed his plate of food towards Carlie. "Take it. You'll need it more than me." Carlie ate all the food in only a few minutes.

"Hurry up in there!" the guard yelled into the cell.

"Go. You'll need your sleep." Thrax gave Carlie one last hug and Carlie kissed his cheek. She left the cell feeling nervous about what she was going to do in a few hours.

**A.N.: Did you find the quote I used from Pirates? This chapter took a long time to write and I still have 2 more chapters to put up, but my sis is bugging me to get off. More later, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 was partly inspired by an episode of Moonlight. **

Carlie woke up before the sun came out. She stretched every muscle she could before she put the sweatshirt on and left the apartment. She stayed in the shadows, moving as fast and as quietly as she could. Once she got to the brain, she could see a faint glow in the sky. When she entered Cerebellum Hall, she expected a lot of security. Instead, most of the workers there were preoccupied with the news, where they were going to show Thrax's execution. Carlie moved swiftly and silently to the Hypothalamus. She quietly knocked out the guards at the door. When two scientists saw her, she pushed one into the DNA shield and knocked out the other one. She broke through the shield around the DNA strand and took what she needed.

Meanwhile, at the prison, Thrax was just waking up. He prayed that Carlie would succeed in her mission, and he was an atheist! It wasn't that he didn't have faith in her, it was just that she was so young and inexperienced. A guard came up to the door and gave Thrax his last meal. Thrax ate it as slow as he was able to and was led to the room where the whole city would see him die.

"Thrax Roja is sentenced to death by the city of Shane on account of the murder of Frank and countless other victims..." the mayor started.

_Fifty six._ Thrax thought. _And when did they learn my last name?_

"...would you like to say any last words?" she asked. Thrax looked into the room full of cells who were watching him. Suddenly, he heard the sweet voice of Carlie.

"I would! Let him go!" Carlie was standing on a ledge that went all around the room. Then a voice on a guard's radio told them exactly what Thrax wanted to hear.

"We got a situation in the brain! Shane is starting to heat up fast!" Thrax felt it. It was even starting to melt the ice on his hand.

"Let's get this over with!" the executioner was about to inject a chemical designed to kill viruses into Thrax when Carlie yelled out again.

"Let him go! Now!"

"This virus is deadly and was sentenced to death! We can't just let him go!" the mayor said.

"You will if you want to live!" Carlie held up her bracelet with Shane's DNA bead in it. "We'll trade: him for the bead. Or should I say the lives of all the cells and Shane?" The guards looked at the mayor who was torn between doing her job and keeping Shane alive.

"Set him free and get that bead." The guards unlocked Thrax and came up to Carlie. They traded and the two viruses got out of there as fast as they could while the guards took the bead to the Hypothalamus. As they escaped, Thrax asked, "Why'd you do that? Now we'll have to go back!" Carlie shook her head and pulled out Thrax's chain from her dress. He counted the beads and noticed there was one extra.

"I took two." All of a sudden, gray smoke formed around them and soon they were back in Thrax's room, full-sized. Thrax showed Hades the DNA chain.

"We got them." he said.

"Yes! Finally!" Hades celebrated. "I'm finally rid of...um, who are they?" Thrax and Carlie looked behind them and saw four angry faces glaring at them: Drix, Ozzy, Leah, and Rex.

"Rex?" Carlie almost forgot about him.

"Carlie." Rex answered.

"Jones." Thrax growled.

"Thrax." Ozzy said.

"Now that you all know each other," Hades began. "I'm going to let Aries take over from here." He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the enemies alone.

"How'd you get here?" Carlie asked.

"Doesn't matter, virus. We're taking you down!" Rex pulled out a needle with the chemical in it and lunged at Carlile. Thrax acted quick, pushing Carlie back. She flew back, bounced off the bed, and landed on her butt on the other side. Thrax snatched the needle out of Rex's hand and tossed it out the window, where it broke on the ground four stories down. Thrax grabbed Rex by the shirt.

"If you ever threaten my daughter's life again, I'll drop you off the roof!"

"Hey! Leave my son alone!" Ozzy said, pointing his gun at Thrax. Drix did the same with his arm canon.

"Wait- hold up!" Thrax said. "He's your son?"

"And she's your daughter?" Ozzy asked. Thrax let go of Rex and Ozzy lowered his gun.

"I guess we both have someone to take care of." Leah said. "Why don't we just make a truce?" The two men looked at each other. Suprisingly, Thrax was the first to hold out his hand.

"Anything to keep my baby safe." Ozzy shook his hand and the tension was broken. "By the way, if you need a place to stay, I got a whole mansion that's gonna be empty for a while. Gets pretty boring in the summer."

While the adults were talking, the teens were left out in silence.

"This isn't over." Rex whispered to Carlie as he went to join in the conversation. Carlie went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had blue splatter stains all over her dress. The adrenaline she'd been running on for the past few days faded away and the reality of her actions came flooding back. She'd killed people. Tears flooded her eyes and she collapsed onto the floor, crying her eyes out. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Carlie?" Thrax called out to her. Carlie unlocked the door and Thrax came in. When he saw her sitting on the floor crying, he asked her what was wrong.

"What's wrong?! I killed someone!" Carlie burst into tears again. It took Thrax over half an hour to calm Carlie down and convince her to take a shower. Once he heard the shower running, he lounged on his bed, thinking. He promised himself he'll never have Carlie go through that ever again.

**A.N.: How will Thrax and Ozzy get along? What about Rex and Carlie? Keep reading to find out!**

**Yeah, I read two different fanfics where they used Roja as Thrax's last name, so I used it, too. Besides, I think it sounds hot. Plus, I have family named Roja (or was it Rojo?) Anyways, maybe I really AM related to Thrax?**

**Thrax: Don't count on it, baby.**

**Me: Shut up, Thrax! The DNA tests don't lie!**

**Thrax: O.o**


	9. Chapter 9

For the next few days, Carlie'd been out of it, staring blankly into space. Thrax wanted to do something nice for Carlie, so he bought her a laptop and iPod. All day long, Carlie clicked away at the laptop. Then, for the first time in almost a week, she giggled. Thrax sat down next to her on the bed and asked what she was doing.

"I'm just watching some videos. Somebody made a video of you. Wanna see?" Carlie unplugged her headphones and replayed the video. Little did he know, he'd have the song stuck in his head for weeks.

"It's not easy having yourself a good time  
Greasing up those bets and betters  
Watching out they don't four-letter  
F--- and kiss you both at the same time  
Smells-like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now it's rotten

I'm not a gangster tonight  
Don't want to be a bad guy  
I'm just a loner baby  
And now you're gotten in my way

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

It's a b---- convincing people to like you  
If I stop now call me a quitter  
If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
Pleasing everyone isn't like you  
Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled

I've got to hand it to you  
You've played by all the same rules  
It takes the truth to fool me  
And now you've made me angry

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

Oh I could throw you in the lake  
Or feed you poisoned birthday cake  
I wont deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
Oh I could bury you alive  
But you might crawl out with a knife  
And kill me when I'm sleeping  
That's why

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride"

When the song ended, Thrax groaned and said," Oh, God! You got that song stuck in my head now!" Carlie laughed and continued to watch more videos.

The next day, Thrax saw Carlie out in the backyard with her laptop, learning a dance move. He was glad Carlie was over the mission they had to do. He left his room for the kitchen to get something to eat. Meanwhile, Carlie was having trouble perfecting the last steps to the dance she was learning. Water drops splashed onto the screen as someone jumped into the pool.

"Hey!" Carlie yelled while wiping the water off her screen. Rex's normally spikey black hair drooped over one side of his face.

"What's wrong, Princess? Afraid of getting wet?" he asked.

"No, you got water on my new laptop!" Carlie replied.

"You mean like this?" Rex splashed some water towards her and she shielded her computer.

"Stop it!" Carlie closed her computer and covered it with a towel. "What's your problem?!" Rex floated on his back.

"Hmm, let's see. You're a virus, you killed both my homes," he got out of the pool to face her. "...and twice you almost killed me and my family."

"I didn't do it because I wanted to, we did it because we _had_ to." Carlie explained.

"Yeah, just like I_ have _to toss you into the pool." Rex picked Carlie up. She kicked and struggled, but when he got close to the edge, she held on tight to his neck.

"Stop! No! I can't swim!" Rex stopped at the edge of the pool.

"You can't swim?" Carlie shook her head. "Then here's your first lesson, Princess." He tossed her into the pool. Luckily for her, she fell into the shallow end and she came out without drowning first. By the time Thrax got to the kitchen, Carlie came in, dripping wet.

"What happened? Danced yourself into the pool?" he joked while getting Coke from the cooler by the back door.

"No. Rex threw me in." she answered. Thrax sighed.

"Go change your clothes."

**A.N.: The video Thrax and Carlie were watching was Thrax Can't Decide by RougeKittyAMV on YouTube. The song is I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait! I got lazy...**

The next day, Carlie was back outside in the backyard. She loved being outside and soaking up the summer heat. Just then, Rex came out in his swimming trunks. Not wanting trouble, Carlie packed up her computer and went inside.

"Hey, wait!" Rex called out.

"What?" Carlie asked, slightly annoyed.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." I shouldn't have thrown you into the pool, especially since you can't swim." Carlie looked away. "So change into something you can get wet in. I'm going to teach you how to swim."

"Why? So I can "accidentally" drown? No thanks." Carlie tried to walk away, but Rex grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Please just hear me out. My dad said it's either this or I'm grounded and the last time I was grounded, I almost burned my hair off." Carlie raised an eyebrow. "I got bored." Rex answered.

"Fine." she said.

"Good. Now next time I throw you into the pool, you'll be able to swim out." Rex teased. Carlie frowned at him but went to change anyway. Ten minutes later, she came out wearing a gray t-shirt and denim shorts.

"Is this okay? These are the only shorts I have." Carlie said. Rex nodded. Rex taught Carlie until sundown. By then, Carlie started to get the hang of it.

"Thanks for teaching me." Carlie said.

"No prob. You're not so bad for a virus." Rex answered.

"You know, I'm only half virus." she told him.

"What's the other half? Serial killer?" Rex joked. Carlie splashed water in his face. He spit out a mouthful of water. "Jeez! Just kidding." They got out of the pool and sat down on the edge.

"No, I'm half human. My mom died trying to have me, though."

"Oh, sorry. If it makes you feel any better, you can borrow mine any time you want. She babies me way too much." As if on cue, Rex's mom, Leah, came out to tell them dinner was ready. "See ya later, Princess." Rex grabbed a towel and followed his mom into the house.

*****

That night, after Carlie fell asleep, Thrax decided to relax in his hot tub. It was specially designed just for him to become hot enough to boil a human alive, but to him, it relaxes his muscles after a long, stressful day. Thrax turned it on and went upstairs to change into some shorts, since it would take a while to heat up. Once in his room, he changed his clothes, covered Carlie with a blanket, and kissed her forehead.

"Finally." Thrax said as he walked outside. "Now I can relax." He took off his shirt and stepped into the hot tub. He sat down, leaned back, and closed his eyes. He quickly fell asleep. His dreams were full of images like Liliana, Carlie, and their new houseguests. Thrax soon woke up to the smell of food filling his senses. He felt something brush against his leg. He grabbed it and found it was a cooked chicken. Carrots, peas, potatoes, and other vegetables floated around him in the hot tub, making him into a chicken and Thrax soup. Thrax growled and threw the chicken against the side of the house hard enough for it to burst into a million tiny chickeny pieces.

"JONES!!!" yelled a very angry Thrax.

*****

"Good morning, everyone." Carlie said as she entered the dining room the next morning.

"Nice hair, Princess." Rex said. Carlie tried to smooth down her hair. Rex changed the song on his iPod and continued eating his cereal.

"Morning, baby." Thrax kissed Carlie on the cheek and Carlie sniffed his face.

"Mm, you smell good." Rex choked on his cereal, trying to suppress a laugh. Thrax glared at him, positive that he was the one who dropped the food in his hot tub. He decided to deal with him later.

**A.N.: Sorry for the wait. We got a new computer and I was so into how fast it went, but it wouldn't let me go on fanfiction. I ditched the devil computer for my old, angel computer, which is now in my room.**

**So Carlie can now swim and I got to see Thrax take his shirt off. Can this day get any better? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! Chapter 11! All the rest of the chapters will be up very very soon!**

"Hey, Princess." Rex said to Carlie as he passed her in the hall. Carlie stopped him.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked.

"Because you're a spoiled little princess who gets whatever she wants." he answered.

"What!? I'm not spoiled!" Carlie replied, shocked.

"Have you even _seen_ your house?" he asked.

"This is my dad's house, not mine! Besides, I used to work as a maid here before I revealed my connection to him!" Carlie answered.

"Oh, please!" Rex argued. "What'd you do? Sit there and look pretty?"

"No!" Carlie answered. "I worked my butt off and had to wear ridiculous outfits just because the other men wanted me to! Do you have any idea how many times I almost got raped?! How many friends I've lost from the men getting bored with them!?"

"You know how many times I've almost been shot?! You're just a self-centered, spoiled little virus who gets everything she wants!"

"No I'm not!!" Carlie yelled. She pushed him back. Rex stepped forward and pushed Carlie into the wall. At first, she thought he was going to hurt her, but instead, he kissed her.

Meanwhile, Thrax came walking down that same hallway. He just came from the living room when he saw Rex and Carlie kissing. Rage boiled in him. As mush as he wanted to rip them apart, he instead went the other way, towards the weight room.

Carlie's mind was spinning. Rex's lips were warm and sweet and he kissed with a fire Carlie didn't know he had. One hand was on her cheek and the other was on her shoulder. When he let go, he looked into her eyes and ran. He left Carlie in the hall dazed and breathless. Her heart was beating fast and her legs were shakey. She'd never been kissed before- not like that, at least.

Over in the weight room...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhh!!!!!" Thrax growled as he beat the heck out of a punching bag. He furiously ripped it apart and threw it in a pile of at least four other punching bags he previously destroyed. One question that kept repeating in his head was Why? Why did Carlie kiss him? Carlie was his only, nobody else's. How could he do that?! Carlie was the only person he loved and nobody could take her away from him! He changed her appearance so no one would be attracted to her, but it didn't work. Now, he had to do something about it.

That night, as soon as everyone was asleep, Thrax slipped out of bed. He went down to the second floor, where he found Rex sneaking around. Thrax followed closely, hiding until Rex got to a landing on the stairs. Thrax grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. His glowing claw illuminated their faces.

"You better stay away from my daughter," Thrax said in a deep, scary voice. "Or there'll be h--- to pay." He dropped Rex and added, "If I catch you out of bed at night one more time, you can kiss this place goodbye." Thrax made sure Rex went to his room, then went back to his own. When Thrax went back to bed, he held Carlie close to him and began his plan.

**A.N.: What is Thrax's plan? Is Rex in danger? What about Carlie? Will my Thrax doll stop trying to run away from me at night? Ch 12 coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 was half written by Gempire, so I give credit to her. (Your idea was brilliant!-just kinda tweaked it a bit to fit the scene. I know you're reading this ^.^)**

The next day, Thrax woke up feeling a little weird, but shook it off and went down to breakfast. As usual, everyone got up, Carlie being the last. After breakfast, Carlie and Rex went up to his room to listen to music. Since it happened to be a nice day out, Ozzy insisted on using the barbeque. By the looks on his family's faces, Thrax guessed he sucked at it and tried to persuade Ozzy to let him do it. Since Ozzy was being stubborn, Thrax yelled, "Da--you, Jones! This is _my_ house and _my_ barbeque!" Thrax regained his cool and said, "Let a pro show you how it's done, baby." Thrax lit his claw and with one touch, the coals were flamed up. Suddenly, a feminine voice said, "Havin' a party without me?" Thrax and Ozzy turned around to see a young woman leaning on the fence behind them.

She was tall with a purple sheen to her skin as she glared at both virus and white blood cell.

"Ria?" OJ asked with a frown.

"Mallie." Thrax said as if greeting an old friend.

She turned a full glare to Thrax and without a word kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying across the yard and into the sliding glass door that led into the kitchen.

"What did I do?" Thrax demanded as he rose, glass fragments cascading from his trench coat.

"You stole my kill you jerk." Mallie growled.

"What?" Both Thrax and Jones gasped together.

"You heard me, Thrax. I had that deadbeat all lined up, working away at his liver undetected by that lot." She said, pointing at Jones, "And then you come along and steal his bead just as I was starting to get things really heated up."

"I thought you were gonna ride a nice mosquito baby." Thrax said, looking to all the world as if he'd never taken a tumble into a glass door and made that big mess that someone was gonna have to clean up.

"Yeah." Mallie said with a flick of her purple hair. "The mosquito was great and all, but I grew up. I wanted me some human and so I chose Shane when my current abode decided to snack on him. I holed up in the liver, biding my time, duping the local law, and then you came along and spoiled it."

"Sorry baby, but I had to take out Frank and Shane. I had a deal with Hades."

"Strange blue guy with a flame for hair?"

"That's him."

"He was the one who convinced me to seek out bloodstreams new. And look at me now, all big and human size, what's with that?"

Thrax took a deep breath to speak but Jones cut him off.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're a virus?"

"A parasite actually darling." Mallie purred.

"But…"

"I sure had you fooled. See Thrax? Nothing heavy handed, work slowly and surely and the fuzz don't catch on. I was this close to claiming that bead."

"Slows not my style, baby, as I'm sure you can remember." Mallie sneered at him. Just then, Carlie came into the kitchen and saw the mess.

"Dad? What happened?" She spotted Mallie and asked, "Who's she?" Mallie looked at Thrax, then Carlie, then back at Thrax. A smirk slowly appeared on her face. She started laughing. Thrax pulled a piece of glass out of his hair and carelessly threw it aside. As soon as she stopped laughing and caught her breath, she said, "I see you've procreated. Then again," Mallie stepped towards Carlie and Thrax's killer claw twitched slightly. "Have you adopted? She looks human."

"Nah, she's my flesh and blood, baby."

"I see." Mallie frowned, thinking as she looked at Carlie. "If you don't mind me asking, what genes did you pass on to her?"

"As far as I know, just body temp. Why do you wanna know?" Thrax asked.

"Just wondering." She answered, lost in her thoughts.

Carlie examined the woman. She was very tall, just a smidge shorter than her dad, and he was- what, seven feet? Her dark purple hair was curly and a little messy and came just below her chin. She wore a jaguar-print mini skirt and tube top. She looked like an Amazon, like the ones Carlie read about.

"Mind if we talk?" Mallie asked Thrax. When they walked over to the other side of the yard, Mallie slapped him in the face. A frosty handprint was left on his cheek.

"What the h--- was that for?!"

"Are you seriously that stupid?!" she hissed.

"What?!"

"You're a virus living in the human world! Forget the medical books! Take the next step up!" Thrax raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly is the next step?" he asked.

"We could make it into the history books. Both of us. Together." She answered.

**A.N.: Hmmm... what will Thrax choose? World domination or his new, laid back life? **

**I once again give thanks to gempire for that little bit of this chapter *applause***

**In case you're wondering, when Mallie slapped Thrax, she left his face frosty because Malaria gives you chills and when the frost melts, it'll look like sweat, which malaria causes you to do. Cool, huh?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Thrax asked. Mallie leaned in closer to Thrax.

"Let's just say you weren't meant to breed with humans." They looked at Carlie, who, along with the Joneses, was starting at the strange woman. "We can create an army, Thrax."

"I don't know…" Thrax began, but Mallie scowled at him.

"Thrax Roja!" she hissed. "Do not tell me you've gone soft! What, now that you've beaten your record, you decided to go all mellow on me, now?!" Thrax pointed his glowing claw at her.

"I am not soft." He said in his scary intimidating voice. "I'll get us an army."

"Good. I'll be staying at an empty apartment building downtown. We'll have a meeting there." Mallie left a frosty kiss on Thrax's lips and left the yard. When he returned to the barbeque, Ozzy asked, "What the heck was that!?"

"Nothing. Just catching up with an old friend." He answered.

"Technically, wouldn't that be something?" Rex asked. Carlie giggled, but Thrax glared at him. Rex elbowed Carlie, motioning to go back to his room and they disappeared into the house.

*****

The next night, after another visit to Hades, hours of phone calls and just after Carlie fell asleep, Thrax slipped out of bed. He put his jacket and boots on and drove downtown.

Thrax knew he was in the right place because he saw a familiar face waiting at the door for him. He knew the young man to be one of Hector's crew. The pirate was tall and skinny, with short hair and a wooden eye.

"Everyone's here, sir, waiting for your orders." He said. Thrax nodded and entered the building. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen where everyone was crowded around a large table waiting for Thrax.

"Well, if it isn't my baby brother!" Thrax turned to his left and saw the reason he visited Hades: his brother, Anthony, his wife, Scarlet, and her twin brother, Scorpio.

"Anthony, can't you wait until after the meeting to bug me?"

"Mmm… no." he joked. Thrax rolled his eyes and started the meeting.

"I've been doing some research lately." Mallie said as she rolled out a world map the size of the whole table. "I marked the areas of military bases, highest population, and geographical importance. I say we start here." She said, pointing to a red dot on the map. "This is where the military gets half their weapons. If we take this, we have half the country on lock."

"The economy's been going down for a while, now." Thrax said. "It's only a matter of time before the people are desperate for a change."

"There's also been quite a lot of large earthquakes lately." Barbossa added. "If we can track them, we can take the cities while they're down."

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Mallie said.

*****

"How long've you been human sized?" Anthony asked after the meeting was over.

"Almost 20 years now." Thrax answered.

"Wow. So, met any girls since we last saw each other?"

"Yeah, his sister." Thrax answered, motioning towards Hector, who was sitting next to him. The three viruses stared at him in disbelief.

"You hooked up with a human?! Any kids?" Thrax nodded.

"Carlie."

"She must be one of a kind." Scarlet said.

"Yeah. She's incredibly sweet and smart. She tricked some feds in Shane in thinking she traded a DNA bead for letting us go free, but she took two, killing the body. She felt guilty afterwards, but I snapped her out of it."

**A.N.: Thrax is really going to take over the world!? (Well, he already rocks **_**my**_** world, but…) Where will Carlie end up? Will Ozzy and Drix do anything to stop them?**

**A few notes:**

**#1: I just ****had**** to put my Ragetti Spaghetti in the story! **

**#2: For Thrax's bro, I wanted another name that sounded like anthrax.**

**ANTHrax ANTHony **

**#3: I'm going by the assumption that Thrax is anthrax/scarlet fever/black death. **

**AnTHRAX & scarlet fever + black death = El Muerte Rojo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just to get this off my chest, think of Rex looking kinda like Steven R. McQueen from Vampire Diaries, only blue and with shorter, spiky hair. ^****vv****^ Plus, if you want to see the layout of Thrax's house, I'll put it up on DeviantArt soon!**

When Carlie woke up the next morning, Thrax's hot spot that he usually left behind wasn't there. She heard someone laughing outside so she looked out the window. She saw her dad with Mallie and three others who also looked like viruses. Carlie made her way to the backyard. She watched them from the now-fixed back door. Thrax saw her and motioned for her to come outside. She opened the door and joined her dad.

"So this is Carlie." A virus who looked a lot like her dad said. He wore a black leather jacket that went down to his knees, black jeans, black combat boots, and a white t-shirt. The only differences were that his face looked older and his black dreads hung a few inches past his shoulders. He had his arm around a woman's waist. She had bright red skin, green eyes, and long, pink hair. She wore a black spaghetti strap mini dress and black high heel boots. The man next to the woman looked like he was her twin. They had the same skin, eye, and hair color, only his hair was cut short.

"Carlie, this is my older brother, Anthony, his wife, Scarlet, and her brother, Scorpio." Thrax told her.

"Hi." Carlie said timidly.

"She is so cute!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"She looks so much like you." Scorpio said.

"Nah, just eye and hair color." Anthony said. "If you looked like your father, you'd be ugly." Carlie smiled but Thrax glared at his brother.

"Go get some breakfast, baby." Thrax said. As soon as Carlie disappeared into the house, Mallie spoke up.

"You know she can't come with us."

"I know."

As Carlie ate breakfast, Leah, Ozzy, Drix, and Rex saw the new viruses.

"How does he keep bringing them here?" Drix asked, concerned. All day, Carlie felt uneasy. She was even more unnerved by the looks her father gave her. They seemed to be the eyes of a dying man, viewing the world for the last time. The next morning, Carlie could tell Thrax didn't come to bed. She went down to the living room and saw Rex holding a piece of paper.

"Carlie, I'm sorry." He said. He gave the paper to her and she read:

Be Good.

I Love You.

It was in Thrax's handwriting.

"He left?" Carlie asked. Rex nodded. "Why? When?" Rex shrugged his shoulders.

"He left after you went to bed. I don't know why." Tears welled up in her eyes. Rex hugged her, letting her cry into his shoulder. Carlie spent the rest of the day in Rex's arms, sitting on the couch, and watching old black-and-white movies. Rex tried to cheer Carlie up by trying to copy everything the actors said, but he failed at both. By nightfall, everyone was ready to go to bed, except for Carlie.

"I can't go back in there." Carlie said, referring to her and her dad's room.

"You can stay with me tonight." Rex offered.

"Okay." Carlie followed Rex up to the fourth floor and into his bedroom. Once there, Rex grabbed a t-shirt and pajama pants out of his drawer and, before he went into his bathroom, said, "You can borrow anything you want, just stay out of the top drawer."

"What's in there?" Carlie asked. Rex hesitated before answering.

"Um, it's a medley of clean and dirty underwear." Carlie wrinkled her nose. Rex went into the bathroom to change and Carlie looked in his drawers. She grabbed a green t-shirt with some superhero on it and some shorts that looked like they used to be sweat pants but got cut into shorts. She dressed quickly and finished just as Rex exited the bathroom. They climbed into bed and Carlie snuggled up to Rex. Rex turned the TV on and they ended up watching a rerun of George Lopez and a horror movie. Near the end of the movie, during that scene in every horror movie where everything is deathly silent and the actor is creeping down the hall with a weapon in their hand, Rex heard Carlie's soft breathing and decided to turn off the TV. He liked how her head rested on his shoulder and her arm was on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

**A.N.: How can Thrax leave his only daughter?! But aren't Rex and Carlie adorable together? Reviews are appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally! I'm on chapter 15- a new record for me! (I don't think I've ever written a story with 15 chapters.) WARNING: In case any boys are reading, it mentions some girl problems.**

Thrax lounged on a couch in the main office, reloading a rocket launcher. Their mission had been a success. Thrax checked his cell phone. No new messages. In the past hour, he called the house at least five times. Carlie knew his number, right? Why wasn't she answering?

"Thrax, forget about her. We have more important things to do." Mallie said. Thrax put away his cell and joined her.

*****

"I can't believe it!" Ozzy yelled. "That two-faced stupid virus!"

"Dad, what's wrong?" Rex came down to the kitchen with Carlie. Ozzy threw a newspaper down onto the table.

"See for yourselves!" Rex and Carlie read the headline:

MONSTERS ATTACK MILITARY WEAPONS BASE; 72 DEAD FROM EXPLOSION

Carlie gasped when she saw the picture. It was her dad standing on a roof firing a rocket launcher. Rex saw his dad was loading up his gun.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Rez asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going after him!"

"You can't! You'll be blown to bits!"

"I can't just let them keep killing innocent people!" Ozzy answered.

"I'll go with you." Drix said.

"Thanks, Drix." Ozzy said.

"At least he said his name right." Rex whispered to Carlie, but she wasn't there. Rex went up to his room to find Carlie on his bed, crying her eyes out.

"Carlie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong!? They can't kill him! He's all I have!" she said through her sobs. "I almost lost him once. I'm not letting it happen again."

"What're you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to find him. I need to talk with him." Carlie said.

"Carlie, these people will kill you before they even look at you. Talking won't help."

"I've got to try." She searched Rex's closet and found a backpack. She started packing. She packed a few dresses, underwear, socks, a brush, a flashlight, a box of tampons (just one setback of being a half human female), and $2,000 from Thrax's stash (she knew where everything was- she had to clean it once!).

"Don't go. I won't let you." Rex said.

"Rex, I have to! And this is no time for being noble!"

"Then I'm going with you." Rex stepped closer to her. "I'd die if anything happened to you." He put his hand up to her cheek and kissed her.

*****

Paranoid and miles from home, Thrax called an old friend to check on Carlie. After the call, Thrax tried the house again. All he got was the answering machine:

"Hey, it's Thrax. Y'all know what to do." Thrax angrily shut the cell.

*****

The next night, once Rex and Carlie had a general idea of where Thrax was, they grabbed their backpacks and snuck down to the first floor. Carlie took a deep breath, opened the front door, and almost ran into a man standing in the doorway. He was tall –not as tall as her dad, but still up there-, he was dressed all in black, and had black, greasy hair.

"Going somewhere?" she asked in a deep, smooth voice, raising an eyebrow.

"Busted." Carlie said, disappointed. Just then, Leah came down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Leah asked, crossing her arms. The man stepped forward.

"My name is Severus Snape. Thrax has sent me to check on his daughter, but it seems these two were trying to sneak out." He looked at Rex and Carlie. Carlie looked down in guilt, but Rex had his arm around her waist, glaring at Snape.

"Go to bed, you two." Leah said. Rex and Carlie trudged up the stairs and went to bed.

**A.N.: I just keep adding characters, don't I? Well, it's not a super crossover for nothing! Click the review button below and give me a nice review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, I had a case of writer's block for a while and I got a little lazy, but now I've finished chapter 16!  
***WARNING: Contains hints of girl problems! *****

Severus kept a close eye on Rex and Carlie. Every day, the only news Carlie got about Thrax was from the newspapers, Every day, Carlie became more and more restless. At night, she would sit by the pool and think.

One night, Carlie laid down on the edge of the pool, looking up at the moon. The full moon was right overhead and Carlie watched as a bat flew around, eating mosquitoes. Her left hand dangled in the water. She felt so stressed. First, because she was supposed to start soon; she always started on a full moon. Second, any day now, she could hear that her dad was dead and third, too much has happened too soon.

As her level of irritation rose, she didn't notice the pool water was slowly getting warmer until steam rose up. She sat up and looked at her hand. Poking out of her fingertips were maroon claws, the one on her index finger being the longest. She looked at the longest, imagining it glowing like Thrax's and sure enough, it glowed brighter and brighter, hotter and hotter. She then turned her attention to her right hand. She concentrated on the claws coming out and just as she imagined, they slid out from her fingertips.

Along with the claws came anger towards her dad, towards Mallie.

"Stupid b----." Carlie muttered.

"Watch your language." Carlie looked behind her and saw Snape standing in the doorway.

"Sorry." Carlie retracted her claws. Snape pulled a chair up behind her and sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Carlie felt his gaze in her back. "Well, everything's happened way too fast. I mean, less than a month ago, I was still a servant here. Then I met dad, we went on that mission, I met Rex…" Carlie thought of Rex, who, even though she unknowingly almost killed him twice, happened to fall in love with her. "I wish mom were here now."

"When your mother found out she was pregnant with you, she came to me." Snape said.

"You knew mom?" Carlie asked.

"Yes. She wasn't sure if she was ready to have a child, but by the time she was six months pregnant, she adored you."

"It took her that long?"

"She still couldn't decide if all the morning sickness was worth it. When she was in labor, she somehow knew she wasn't going to make it. She told me to take care of you and to name you Carlie, with an IE. She stressed that part several times. She was able to hold you briefly, but having you was too hard on her and she died. I couldn't take care of you like she wished because of my job, so I sent you here. I told them to keep you close to your father, just in case." Carlie thought about what she heard for a minute. The slam of the front door brought the two back to reality and into the living room. Ozzy and Drix were there and Ozzy's left arm was in a sling.

"If you break anything, you're paying for it." Carlie told him.

"I'm paying for it now!" he said, pointing to his arm.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He tripped on a rock." Drix answered.

"I wouldn't have tripped if they hadn't been blasting at everything that moved! Ugh! And I almost hit him!" Ozzy complained.

"Actually, Jones, you did." Thrax and his family stood in the doorway, which was weird because Carlie didn't even hear the door open. He stood there with his jacket in tatters, no shirt, and a bloody bandage wrapped around his stomach.

"Dad!" Carlie was glad to finally see her dad, but before her eyes, things got worse. Ozzy and Drix pointed their guns at Thrax, while the Rojas prepared to attack.

"NO!" Carlie's anger suddenly burst forward. She stepped between Ozzy and Thrax.

"Carlie, move." Thrax warned.

"NO! YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT AND ONE OF YOU'RE GONNA DIE AND REX'LL HATE ME AND I'M GONNA BE ALONE ALL OVER AGAIN!" Carlie cried. Tears streamed down her face. Throwing a tantrum probably wasn't her best idea, but she couldn't exactly think straight.

"Carlie, go!" Thrax yelled at her, Carlie pouted and grabbed the backpack she still left packed and stomped towards the door. "What're you doing?" Thrax asked, annoyed.

"I'M RUNNING AWAY 'CAUSE YOU HATE ME AND I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!" With that, she slammed the door so hard, the house shook and a picture fell off the wall. Thrax sighed. He pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number, and said, "Tell everyone to cease fire and go home." After the call, he went out to look for Carlie.

Carlie sat in her special spot, crying the last of her rage out. She sat at the edge of her father's property, leaning against a tall, wrought iron fence. Nobody has been back there for years, so the grass has grown a lot: perfect for hiding in. Soon, Carlie heard the grass rustling. It got closer and closer and then the head of a cat popped out of the grass. She held out her hand and the cat came forward. It licked her fingertips and then snuggled up to her. Carlie's exhaustion finally caught up with her and fell fast asleep.

**A.N.: Aw, Thraxy. You should know to never mess with a girl during her you-know-what. So, Thrax is back and Carlie has a new friend. How will things turn out?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry Chapter 17 took so long, but I got super distracted… hey, look! It's Thrax!**

When Carlie woke up, the sun was just peeking over the tall grass. The cat she saw the night before was still there, trying to catch a butterfly. Now that it was light out, she could see the cat clearly. It was small, probably just left its mom. Its fur was a dark brown, similar to her old hair color, and the tips of its ears, toes, and tail were black. Its big green eyes watched the butterfly flutter away. Carlie's stomach growled.

"Think I should go back?" she asked the cat. A snake then slithered past them. It was only a harmless garter snake, but still scary. "I'll take that as a yes." Carlie stood up and carefully made her way out of the grass. Ten ladybugs, four grasshoppers, and two snakes later, Carlie emerged from the tall grass. The little kitten scampered after her. "Let's get something to eat." Carlie picked up the cat and walked across the yard and into the kitchen.

Carlie looked for something to feed the cat and found a can of tuna. She scooped some into a bowl and set it on the ground. The cat ate happily and Carlie used the rest to make a tuna sandwich. When she finished, she went out into the living room. There, she saw her dad on the couch. Scarlet was bandaging up Thrax's stomach. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Dad?" They all looked at her and Thrax looked somewhat relieved. "Dad, where's Rex?" They all looked at each other.

"Um, sorry, baby, but they left." Thrax answered.

"What!" Carlie flung open the front door and saw that one of her dad's cars was gone. "No!" A clawed hand was on her shoulder and her uncle pulled her back into the house. She then collapsed onto the couch and cried once again. Scarlet sat next to her and tried to calm her down. "He was the best friend I ever had!" she sobbed.

Later that night, Thrax sat next to Carlie on the couch. They were watching Nightmare on Elm Street, both dozing off. Suddenly, the door was kicked down. Thrax and Carlie jumped at least a foot. Mallie stomped towards Thrax, her icy footprints leaving a trail behind her.

**(I added a ** for every word I can't even imagine writing, but Mallie has a very bad potty mouth when angry, so it's her fault.)**

"How could you! I ** had them, but you had to go all ** 'Cease fire' you ** **! We could have taken over, but you stopped! How can you be such a ** coward!" She then grabbed Thrax and threw him across the living room. He crashed into the wall, leaving a Thrax-shaped dent. Thrax fought as best as he could, but Carlie saw the blood stain on his bandage grow bigger. Carlie tried to help, but Mallie just kicked her out of the way. Then, out of nowhere, the little kitten jumped onto Mallie's face. "Aaaaahhhhh! Get it… aah… ahh… CHOOO!" Thrax and Carlie looked at each other. They both heated their claws and stabbed Mallie. At the same time, they heard a shot. The kitten jumped off Mallie's face and onto Carlie's shoulder. Thrax and Carlie pulled their claws out and Mallie's body soon turned to a pile of ash.

"Are you okay?" Carlie looked towards the door and saw Rex with his gun.

"Rex!" Carlie ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Oh, Rex, I thought I'd never see you again!" she said into his chest.

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have stayed here with you, but my dad gets very stubborn." Rex told her. "But I'm seventeen. I'm in charge of my own life. If you want me to stay, I will." Carlie nodded and he kissed her cheek. Thrax watched them from the couch. As much as he was fed up with Ozzy, his son was alright. Plus, he made Carlie happy.

"Rex," Thrax said. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want." Carlie smiled and cuddled into Rex's chest.

**A.N.: Epilogue coming up! Rex and Carlie are so cute together!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

"Pay rent! What do you mean I gotta pay rent?" Ozzy yelled at Thrax.

"That's right, Jones. You wanna stay here, you gotta pay rent." Thrax answered.

"Why don't they have to pay?" Ozzy asked, pointing to Drix and Rex.

"That's because they didn't shoot me." Thrax said, pointing to his wound. Rex and Carlie watched the argument between their parents. They held hands, standing next to the pool.

"Carlie? There's something I want to ask you. "Rex said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure, but there's something I need to do first." Carlie said. She pushed Rex right into the pool. When he resurfaced, he looked at her in amazement.

"What was that for?" He asked. Carlie bent down.

"Now we're even." Rex splashed water at her and she jumped back. She grabbed a water gun and sprayed him. The water fight grew bigger when Ozzy and Thrax joined in when Rex accidentally splashed them. Anthony and Scarlet joined in, too. By noon, everybody was soaking wet.

"Best day ever!" Rex said when they were drying off. "Especially now." He scooted closer to Carlie and kissed her.

**A.N.: *cue Muse's Supermassive Black Hole* And I am done! Took me long enough!**


End file.
